


On The Edge

by YehUrMyHooker



Category: One Direction
Genre: Death, New York, Niall Horan - Freeform, Suicide, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YehUrMyHooker/pseuds/YehUrMyHooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is going through a tough time and meets Zayn along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> umm there is like stuff in this that could cause triggers so pleeeaassee dont read if you are easily effected!
> 
> LOVE YOU'S! i want you's all to be safe <3

The room was dark,  
The smell of fear filled up the room as he laid down in the corner.  
With blood dripping from his arm and the other wet from wiping the tears away.  
He felt alone.  
Scared,  
Insecure,  
These feelings were nothing new to him.  
Being rejected by society and everything else around him is not easy.  
At being only 16 you would think that your life is just beginning to start,  
But for him it was just beginning to end.  
They say that suicide is just a weak way of getting rid of your problems,  
But with no strength left,  
There is nothing else to do.  
He has been in this situation before.  
To him its like a daily routine.  
Everyday he says to himself he will be strong and won’t give up.  
But just like always,   
He feels weak.

✝

He hears foot steps getting closer to his bedroom door.  
Rushing to wipe of the blood off his arm and pull’s down his sleeve to cover up the scars.  
He hears a knock on the door.  
“Niall, come down stairs, dinner is ready.” his mother yells.  
With the very last tear falling down his cheek, he replies.  
“Uh, Ok mom, i’ll be down in a minute.”  
He walks into the bathroom and washes his face with water, hoping that they will not notice the state of emotion he is in.  
He takes a deep breath and walks down the stairs.  
The walls are white.  
With main decor of red and black,  
The house was as modern as it could get.  
To him the word ‘Modern’ was a word he would like to stab repeatedly.  
Not that its a harsh word or anything,  
It’s just because the word reminds him of how blind and sickening ‘Modern’ society is these day.

He sits down at the white glassed dining table.  
His mother puts food onto a plate and places it down in front of him.  
She does the same for herself and ‘Cunty’ who is sitting at the end of the table. ‘Cunty’ is what he calls his dad Bobby, because of...well....the name kind of tells you why.

“So, Niall how was school today.” His dad asks in a tone that seems like he is interested but obviously doesn't give a crap.

“Yeah it was fine.” said Niall.

“Have you been doing work besides looking out the window waiting for the day to pass.” said his mother 

“What makes you say that?” Niall said in a worried tone.

“Well, I got a call from school today saying that you don't pay attention in class, you don’t do your work, you talk back and you didn’t go to detention when they said for you to.”

“It’s not that I don’t do my work, it’s just cause I find it boring and those dumb teachers are useless.”

“Those teachers are not useless!!” screamed Bobby.

“They are hard working people who have to put up with people like you everyday, Its not there fault that you stupid kids don’t give a crap about education, just eat   
your dinner and shut up you imbecile.”

“Bobby theres no need to shout” said Niall's mother.

“Shout!?, what else am i supposed to do Maura? kids never learn anything when you speak to them in a soft voice . No wonder he is like this”

“Like this?? what do you mean by that??” Niall shouted

“Oh you know exactly what i mean, it makes me sick to even have a person like you in my house”

“Thats it, I’ve had enough of this family”

He got up from his chair and ran up stairs to his room, Grabbing the nearest bag and putting clothes in there as fast as he can, and finding the two items that kept him to not give up.  
He put on his skinny jeans and favourite snapback.  
He fixed his hair up and put on his white hightop sneakers.  
He walked towards the door, stopping to think for a moment,  
And then turned around and picked up a marker and wrote on the mirror.

“ILL BE ON THE EDGE “

A tear ran down his cheek.  
He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
His mom and dad were screaming at each other,  
He walked down the stairs carefully trying to not loose his balance.  
As he reached the bottom of the stair case he headed for the front door and walked away from the house.  
He waited for the bus and was soon on his way to the city.

✝

People were looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo.  
But he knew he was.  
And that is the reason why he was in this situation.  
He caught the train to the center of the city, the part of the city were he felt most alive.  
He walked with his head held high like there was nothing wrong, But inside he was screaming to be set free.  
It was dark and the city lights shun above the clouds lightening up everything like it was christmas all over again.  
Taking no notice of were he was walking, he bumped into a person.

“oh gosh i’m so sorry” said Niall

“its ok”  
Niall turned around and started walking away.

“HEY!!, wait” the other boy said “my name is Zayn, whats yours”

“my name is Niall” he said in a confused way.

“Oh cool, so are you here alone?”

“Yehh, i was just heading over for a walk to the garden”

“The garden?, do u mean Madison Square Garden ?”

“uh yeah”

“Oh awesome, can i come?”

“Umm If you want to?”

Niall would never usually be comfortable around people that he first met. But something about this person made him feel safe.  
They walked around the city for hours until it was midnight, stopping at shops and talking to each other like they have been friends forever.  
They finally got to Madison Square Garden.  
A tear ran down Niall’s face.  
He thought of the memories of when he camped out for a concert of his favorite pop star that he loved so much.  
He thought of the memories of all the amazing fans he met and how he wished that being with them would never end.

“Hey, are you alright” Zayn said

“Yeah, i’m fine” Niall said as he wiped away his tears.

 

“Lets go to the Brooklyn Bridge” said Zayn

“Its a long walk but its worth it”.

“Okay”

Just like before they walked for hours and talked and laughed.  
Niall found out that Zayn is going through the same situation as him.  
His family hates who he is,  
He is rejected by people at his school,  
And he was also kicked out of home for what he wants to be as a person.  
All this time Niall thought he was alone.  
He thought he was the only one getting picked on.  
Him meeting someone who is going through the same problem makes him smile.  
He smiles because he knows how it hurts so much,  
And to finally find someone like him, it lifts his spirit and makes him stronger.

When they make it to the bridge, they decide to climb over the barrier.  
They sat down on the hard metal pole with their feet hanging of the side of the bridge.  
At this moment they know what needs to be done.  
And this time they will finally finish what they have tried to do but have given up.

Niall unzips his bag and gets the two items out that have kept him from giving up.  
The first thing he gets is a picture of him and his grandma.  
She was the only person who believed in him and loved him for who he is.  
The second thing he gets out is a book of his favorite pop star.  
This singer told him to be brave and to stand up for who you are, and that everyone is special and shines in their own way.  
He gets the two objects and throws them off the bridge and into the water.  
They both stand up and take each others hand.

“Where ever we go from here , i will never forget you” Zayn says.

They both take a step forward and fall of the edge of the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my second fanfic ever so dont kill me if its totally shit! hahahah


End file.
